Last week, Stephanie and Nadia decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Ben to time them with a stopwatch. Stephanie sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 61.27 seconds. When it was Nadia's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 26.86 seconds. How much faster was Nadia than Stephanie in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Nadia was than Stephanie, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Stephanie's time - Nadia's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ Nadia was 34.41 seconds faster than Stephanie.